fork_this_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
The System
"Congratulations, you’ve lost your marbles. Or maybe you’ve found them. Who knows? Not you. You’re too busy conversing with the mice." - The System 'The System' is a mysterious interface by which the residents of Odwia and many other worlds measure their strength and skill. Although little is known about it at this point, Gerald has noted that its messages sometimes seem less impersonal machine and more intelligent being. There seems to be at least one 'administrator' who oversees the system, but their identity and intent is as of yet unknown. Status Stats The system computes various aspect of its users into clearly defined numbers and categories, which can be accessed via the status screen. Some of these are self-explanatory, others of them less so. These include name, race, level, experience, gender, age, allegiance, fame, strength, intelligence, dexterity, wisdom, charisma, endurance and health (or hardness and durability), as well as a list of the user's available energies and their respective regeneration rates and limits (mana, ki, psi etc). Titles The specific requirements to receive a title are rather amorphous, but they tend to be awarded for extremely unique or difficult achievements. They often come with specific benefits, such as increases to stats, traits, and very rarely skills. Traits Traits generally describe the parts of the user that are more related to what they are, rather than what they can do. They tend to be similar or identical among users of the same species. Each trait has a rating attached to it, which describes the magnitude of the trait's effects. This goes in the order (lowest -> highest): minute, minor, small, average, moderate, large, huge, ??? A +x next to a trait indicates that the trait is more than what it is rated as, but not quite so much as to require the use of the next largest rating. Generally speaking, two of the previous rating are equal to the next. That is to say, if a user had both a minor and minute version of a trait, it would be displayed as minor +1. Ratings over two steps down from the largest on a specific trait are ignored. Skills Skills describe what the user can do. At birth, a user will generally have only a few race-specific skills or no skills at all, and the user will then build them up over the course of a lifetime. If one were to somehow access another's status, they would likely be able to get a good picture of their personality and past from their skills list alone. Proficiency This indicates how proficient the user is with a particular skill. This goes in the order (least -> most): basic, advanced, expert, master, ???, ???, ??? Progress within a proficiency level is measured with a percentage. Alternatively, skills can be 'static', which means they cannot be further improved or mastered. Rarity Each skill has a rarity attached, which describes how common (or not) the particular skill is. While higher rarities often mean more powerful and useful skills, this is not always the case. The rarity of the skill also takes into account the proficiency skill - that is to say, the rarity of the skill reflects how common that particular proficiency level of that particular skill is. This goes in the order (least rare -> most rare): common, uncommon, rare, unique, ??? Each rarity is further subdivided into low, mid and high in that order. Type This describes what type of skill it is. Common types are: Passive or Active. Skills can also be toggleable or dependant on the fulfillment of certain conditions. Other functions The system also offers some other functions to the user. Although it is readily apparent as the user is not informed, more functions become available as the user increases in level. At its base, the only available functions are options, help and status. Apart from this, only the party and games functions have been seen thus far. Options This allows the user to change the appearance and layout of the system's functions, such as colour, text size or font. Help The help function allows the user to request additional clarification about any feature or aspect of the system's functions. These also grow more detailed as the user increases in level. Party Allows the user to group himself with other users of the system under a party name, allowing them to share experience and sometimes titles. Maximum party size is increased with level, fame, charisma and a 'leadership' skill. Parties generally cannot be maintained over different worlds. Games Allows the user to partake in some basic entertainment. Quantity and quality of games available increases with level.Category:The System Category:Browse